


Sapphic Saturday

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: Aro Lesbian Character, Aromantic Fiona Pitch, Bickering, COC 2020, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 6, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lesbian Fiona Pitch, Mentioned Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty, Mentioned Malcolm Grimm - Freeform, Sapphic Natasha Grimm-Pitch, THEYRE SISTERS AND THEY LOVE EACH OTHER YOUR HONOR, Teasing, drinking mention, malcolm and natasha are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: Fiona and Natasha have wine together and toast to women.
Relationships: Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty/Fiona Pitch, Malcolm Grimm/Natasha Grimm-Pitch, Natasha Grimm-Pitch & Fiona Pitch
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Kudos: 2
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Sapphic Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot for Carry On Countdown Day 6, NOV 30th: WLW

— Cheers, cheers!

Natasha and Fiona clinked their glasses together.

— What are we even toasting to, sister?

Fiona had a playful smile on his lips.

— Women. Obviously.

Natasha couldn’t help but smile back at her, both taking a sip. For a moment, she considered voicing her approval on the choice of wine, before remembering that she was the one who got Fiona the bottle as a gift. Instead, she kept the conversation going.

— Women meaning... women in a feminist way? Or in a gay way?

Fiona took another sip, smug.

— Do you even know me if you need to ask?

Natasha rolled her eyes.

— Fair enough. So, what’s the occasion? Just… women?

— Sure.— Fiona took a breath.— Oh, women.— she chuckled.— It’s Sapphic Saturday, Tasha. And yes, I did just make this up. But do I need to have a specific reason to celebrate women? To appreciate our love for women? The love between women?

Tasha didn’t seem convinced.

— You set this up for a reason.

Fiona smiled like the world was hers and she was just waiting to set it on fire.

— One hundred percent.

— Is this when you start to rant about everything I’m giving up by marrying Malcolm? “Women”, as you so eloquently put, specifically?

— Not my original plan.— Fiona laughed.— But since you brought it up…— she raised an eyebrow, and Natasha shook her head.

— I did not. Don’t.

— You really do want to marry that loser, huh?

— Wouldn’t have said “yes” if i didn’t, would I?

— I just don’t get why you’d be with _him_ instead of being with literally anyone else. And, yes, maybe by “literally anyone else” I mean “a lass”, but that’s just me. To you, it does mean “ _literally_ anyone else”.

— I’m _in love_ , Fiona. Not with “literally anyone else”. With Malcolm. I love him, and I want to have a life with him, a family. He’s the first person I want to see every morning for the rest of my days.— she smiled.— Maybe you’ll understand what it feels like someday, maybe you won’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s the person I love.

Fiona went silent for a while, staring at her glass. Didn’t seem like her to do that.

— Fi?

She held back an awkward smile.

— I just might.

Natasha blinked, confused.

— Might what?

— Understand.

— _Fiona_.— Natasha gasped.— Have you _met_ someone?

— You could say so.— she took a sip.— Not exactly.

Natasha was absolutely outraged.

— How come you haven’t said anything about it yet? Who is she?

— I made up Sapphic Saturday for this! You were the one who wanted to talk about your bloke instead of _women_.

Natasha took another sip, cocking one of her brows at her sister.

— You’re avoiding the topic.

— I am.— Fiona gave her a small smile, with an annoyed and, frankly, embarrassed expression.— Merlin’s balls, Natasha, of course I am.

— Come on, spit it out! Oh, Morgana, my own baby sister falling in love. I never thought I’d live to see it.

Fiona rolled her eyes, but she still couldn’t hide her smile.

— Sod off.

— Tell me about the girl.— Natasha asked. Fiona let out a breath and drank some before replying.

— She’s… Fuck, Tasha. She’s amazing.

— Women, am I right?— she half-joked.— Go on.

— She’s incredible. The whole package. She’s sweet, and smart, and powerful- She’s just- She’s lovely. She’s so passionate and… she just _gets_ me.— Fiona’s expression was the softest Natasha had ever seen.— No one really gets me like she does.

— Oh, wow. You got it hard.— Natasha laughed.— When will I meet the poor soul?

Fiona bit her lip, looking pleased with herself. Natasha’s eyebrow immediately went up again, urging her to talk.

— You… might already have met her.

— _I know her?_ Fiona! Who is she? — Natasha demanded.

— Take a wild fucking guess.

— Crowley, are you _blushing_?

— Fine! It’s Ebb.

Natasha almost choked on air.

— Ebb? _Ebeneza Petty?_

— Also known as “my girlfriend”, yeah.

Natasha’s mouth seemed not to be able to form anything but a shocked O for a few moments.

— Aleister Crowley, _Ebeneza Petty_ is into _you_?

— Hey! I’m damn tasty. I’m awesome. I’m a Pitch. It’s a win situation no matter how you look at it.

— Except that you suck.— Natasha snorted with laughter.— Merlin. She’s so _sweet_! She’s too good for you.

— Believe me.— Fiona smiled.— _I know._

— Will you formally introduce us, at least?

Fiona let out an exaggerated laugh.

— Never! You’ll torment her in revenge for what I did to your fiancé.

— Maybe,— Natasha agreed.— when you’re engaged.

— Oh, Morgana.— they both laughed.— Let me enjoy this, yeah?

— Sure. But now, learn to be more specific.— she raised her glass.— To you and Ebeneza! May the gods enlighten her into leaving you before any blood rituals get involved. Cheers!

— Fuck off!

They clinked their glasses together once again.


End file.
